THE GUARDIAN ANGEL
by The Fellowship Will Succeed
Summary: Goku and his family have a Guardian angel. But, what happens when the angel is discovered? Will the Son family accept this miracle in their home? Or will Vegeta get to her first?


THE GUARDIAN ANGEL  
  
CJ: OMGsh. I get to start?! This is almost as good as Jounouchi!!  
  
Christina: Just get on with it!  
  
CJ: Oh yeah! Ahem. Hey guys! Well, this is Christina's first Dragon Ball Z fic. YAY!!!!!  
  
Tsuki: YAY!!! You did it, CJ!!!  
  
Bunny: -_-' oh brother  
  
Jem: -_-' I agree with Bunny.  
  
Christina: -_-' Ditto.  
  
James: Why are yamis so, I don't know, weird?  
  
Ralph: HEY! I'm not weird! I'm strange!!  
  
Katie:-_-' Yeah. Well, Devsagi is in this phase where all she says is ' THE WORLD IS MINE!'  
  
Devsagi: NO IT'S NOT!! THE WORLD IS MINE!!!  
  
Isaac: So? ^_^  
  
Blade hits his aibou with a mallet, rendering him unconscious.  
  
All: Thank you!  
  
Christina: Ok, a few quick notes before we begin:  
  
The word "Kioto" later in the story comes from " Sailor Kioto" from the Sailors of the Nova, which are owned by Bunny-chan (Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko) and, even though it's not a word, it means "water princess" in the story, ok?  
  
If something is inaccurate in the story, I'm sorry but I haven't watched all the DBZ episodes or read all the manga. But, what I've seen I really liked so I decided to write about it.  
  
Bunny: Yeah! You go girl!!  
  
Mousy: And now, on with the fic!!  
  
CJ: Wait! Can I do the disclaimer?  
  
Tsuki: No, I wanna!  
  
Jem: Since it's Christina's fic, how about she does it?  
  
Christina: I have an idea!  
  
All: OoO whoa.  
  
Christina: Shut up! Why don't you both do it?  
  
Tsuki and CJ: Ok! Christina Aka Ao-chan does NOT own any part or characters of Dragon Ball Z. Bunny Aka Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko owns the word "Kioto".  
  
Bunny: Oooo. I own a word!  
  
CJ: I love you Jounouchi!  
  
Tsuki: I love you Ryou!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: A vision  
  
In the early morning, an angel was found, peering from behind a tree at a little boy. The boy was chopping wood for his grandfather. As the angel watched him, the boy stopped and looked at the tree where the angel was hidden. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. The angel smiled and decided it was time for her to go. She ascended back to the Other World for some rest.  
  
When the angel awoke from her nap, she discovered it was time for her lessons with the Supreme Kai. She flew to the Supreme Kai's home quickly. As she approached, she realized that she was going to be late. Sure enough, when the angel got there, the Supreme Kai was waiting for her.  
  
" I'm sorry I'm so late, Master," the angel apologized to the Supreme Kai.  
  
" That's all right, Naoka," said the Supreme Kai, " I know it's not easy looking after an active child. But now we must continue your training with the Z-Glaive."  
  
Naoka the angel walked over to her prized possession, the Z- Glaive. The Glaive is a legendary weapon that was stuck in the side of a mountain in the Other World for over 6,000 years. The person who pulled the Glaive out was given extreme powers. Its partner, the Z-Sword, was still stuck at the top of the mountain, as it is much harder to pull it out than the Glaive. That's why Naoka was able to pull it out.  
  
Naoka smiled as she approached the Z-Glaive, and, as she picked it up, twirled it with ease.  
  
" Alright, Naoka. Now, concentrate on your powers and use the Glaive only as an extension of your body." The Kai told her.  
  
" Extension of my body, extension of my body," Naoka repeated her Master's words under her breath as she whirled the weapon around and sliced a tree in two.  
  
" Very good! Now, why don't you try something a little harder." The Supreme Kai hurled a huge boulder towards the angel.  
  
Naoka closed her eyes and concentrated on the Z-Glaive. She swung it toward the fast approaching rock. The boulder smashed into a thousand pieces before it even hit the Glaive.  
  
" Most impressive! All right, I suppose we will leave this lesson here for today. Now, it is time for your vision lesson." Said the Kai.  
  
Naoka nodded and returned the Z-Glaive. She gave her weapon a quick look and fluttered over to her master, who was sitting in meditation.  
  
The angel sat down across from the Supreme Kai and closed her eyes, too.  
  
"Naoka," Kai said after a while, " I see great trouble in you future. Is the child you're guarding named Son Goku?"  
  
" Yes, Master. Why? What is going to be wrong with Goku?" Naoka asked panicky.  
  
" Nothing, Naoka. However, you will become lax about your security in the future." *  
  
" Lax? About my security? Ridiculous! But, if you saw it, Master, it must be true." Naoka sighed.  
  
The angel closed her eyes again. Suddenly, a vision came to her. Naoka saw herself training with the Supreme Kai and his friend, Kabito (sp.?). She was using the Z-Glaive. But, she sensed more presences. Naoka looked around and saw a teenage boy wielding the Z-Sword!  
  
" Impossible!" She thought.  
  
But it didn't stop there. Someone yelled and a boulder was thrown at the boy. The boy sliced the rock in half, like it was cake.  
  
"Nice job, Gohan!" Someone called. Naoka looked around and saw a man standing up and cheering. He resembled a grown up Son Goku, but he had a halo around his head, indicating he was dead. (A/N: Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! Sorry -_-')  
  
" Thanks Dad!"  
  
That's where the vision ended. Naoka opened her eyes and saw the Supreme Kai looking at her.  
  
" What did you see, Naoka?"  
  
The angel thought for a while. Since she didn't like sharing visions ( which is another story entirely), she decided against telling her master.  
  
" Nothing, Master. Nothing." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*= A Guardian Angel can be seen, but if the person they are guarding sees the angel, the angel will have to become mortal and live with the person. I believe that's just in my story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christina: YAY!!! The first chapter is done!! I did it!!! YAY!!!!!  
  
She continues to parade around and cheer.  
  
Bunny: -_-' It's just a story.  
  
Christina: (stopping and glaring at Bunny) Do you realize how long it took me to complete that chapter?  
  
CJ: (whispering to Bunny) It took her two days.  
  
Bunny: Umm. about two days?  
  
Christina: Wow. How did you know?  
  
Bunny: -_-' magic  
  
Tsuki: Thank you for letting CJ and me do the disclaimer!  
  
Christina: No prob ^-^!  
  
Bunny: Oh, sure. Thank her for a little thing like that. How about ' Thank you, Bunny, for letting me use your DNA pattern, and giving me a home and food and for freeing me from my Sennin Item.'  
  
Jem: Thank you, Bunny, for letting me use your DNA pattern, and giving me a home and food and for freeing me from my Sennin Item.  
  
Katie: -_-' Jem, dear, I don't think she meant you.  
  
Devsagi: THE WORLD IS MINE!!  
  
Mousy: And I thought I was dumb.  
  
Jem: Hey!!!  
  
For the first time, Jem and Mousy get into a glaive fight.  
  
All: (slowly) OoO Whoa.  
  
Christina: *sniff* Our little baby is growing up, Bunny.  
  
Bunny: *sniff* She sure is.  
  
CJ: All you ppl out there, Jem is younger by a few weeks than Bunny. Christina is older than both of them by a few months, Katie is older than them all by exactly 7 months, Isaac is younger than them by 7 months (freaky, huh?) and James is younger by 3 years. (I'm not lying either)  
  
Isaac: I thought I was the baby. *sniff*  
  
Blade: You sure are a baby.  
  
Isaac: You know, I hate you.  
  
Blade: (loudly) No, I will NOT make-out with you, Isaac.  
  
Everyone looks over at Isaac and Blade.  
  
Christina: (simply) Isaac, go home.  
  
Everyone else: Ewwwwwww...  
  
Isaac: WHAT!! I never said that!!  
  
CJ: Can I do the honors? (Makes an evil face)  
  
All: Please!  
  
CJ takes out her glaive and chases Isaac out of Christina's house.  
  
All: Thank you!  
  
Christina: See you next time!!  
  
Bunny: How corny. 


End file.
